Another fate
by heart44hayatolover
Summary: Tsuna was hurt, broken even, that was until he met him. He was the one who changed his life for the better. But it was all taken away from him and he was once again left broken. That was until five years later he meets someone else who can once again change his life for the better. Can he overcome his fear and move on? Or will he suffer the same fate all over again?


**Summary: Tsuna was hurt, broken even, that was until he met him. He was the one who changed his life for the better. After that day he had what he always wanted. But it was all taken away from him and he was once again broken. That was until five years later he meets someone else who can once again change his life for the better. But can he overcome his fear and move on? Or will he suffer the same fate again**?

Prologue

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*Tsuna P.O.V*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

I was lost, never accepted, some may even say broken. That was until that day, he changed my life for the better. Now here I am, pathetic. How could I let this happen? I should have known better then to trust that man, no he's not even that he's a monster. The person who killed people just for the fun of it. Its my fault this happened. I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry...this should have never happened to you guys. I promised I would protect you all, but I couldn't even do that.

Now here I am dying, on the cold bloody floor, with all the people I love next to me. But it can't end this way, I promised not only him, but all of my important people I would live. I can't give up, not when I've come so far, not when they gave their life to protect me. But what can I do even if I survive? There is no one waiting for me after this. I already lost everyone I love and even if I found more he would only come back to take it away again.

"You're wrong. You have plenty to live for. One day you will find someone to protect again, just not now. Next time you'll be ready for them, so live. I- no we believe in you." said a voice.

'Why does that voice sound so familiar?' I found myself asking.

I turn my head to see who was talking, only to see a bright light. All I could see was the person shoes, they were walking towards me. Who? Who was this person and why does he sound so familiar? As he walks closer the lights start to fade away and I was left stunned by the person standing before me.

"But how? You were just..." I said , as the tears start forming in me eyes.

"Killed? Yes, I know." He said, bending down to met my eyes. He puts his hands on my cheeks and quickly pulls away.

"Then how?" I ask, not questioning why he pulled away.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He said.

"But...!"

"Now go to sleep." He said, as he hits me, causing me to faint.

"I love you..." I unknowing mutter in my sleep.

He looks at me and says "I love you too...". If only I could have stayed awake longer I would have seen him give a small, but loving, smile. After that he picks me up and carries me somewhere else. Somewhere far away from here.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*Normal P.O.V*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"Mommy, Mommy!" Yelled a little boy, tugging on his mothers shirt.

"Yes sweetie?" Asked his mother.

"There is a strange man sleeping on the floor over there!" He said, as he points to the body.

"Wha- Oh dear! Honey call the ambulance now!" the women yelled to her husband, rushing to the stranger side to see if he's okay.

"Hello? Yes we need an ambulance here fast." the women could hear her husband saying, from behind her.

"Mommy is something wrong? Is he going to be okay?" asked the boy.

"Everything going to be alright sweetie. Just go wait inside, okay?" Said his mother, with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Okay mommy!" said the little boy, as he ran inside the house.

"Their on their way now." Her husband said from behind her.

"I hope they make it on time." She said, putting pressure on the wound, to slow down the bleeding.

Soon the sound of sirens filled the air, of this nice peaceful town. But the nightmares of such a kind person did not fit in, nor that he lays in a hospital room alone, crying that very same night.


End file.
